


I'm (not) a car thief

by Lon3Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lon3Wolf/pseuds/Lon3Wolf
Summary: "I wasn't trying to steal your car I'm just really tired and on the wrong street and tried to unlock the wrong car and I'm so sorry for waking you up (but hey at least the alarm works)."





	I'm (not) a car thief

***

For the fifth time in the last three minutes, Stiles brushed back some unruly strands of brown hair while he desperately tried to make out his beloved blue Jeep in the dark. It had been a long day. Too long, if you asked him. 

Papers after papers were thrown onto his desk today. Again and again. Stiles inevitably stayed up all night working and the time just slipped by, but even then, he didn't managed to finish them. Suddenly, sleeping seemed like a fantastic idea. Preferably, forever.

Going farther, much farther alongside the dense forest, Stiles let his whiskey eyes quickly wander over growing plants, as well as bushes and trees. The walk felt like he dragged himself through water, body heavy and uncooperative. Luckily the moon was nearly full, so Stiles could also detect the definitive silhouette of something else out there, twenty yards ahead.

Fucking finally. 

He made his way over to the jeep on autopilot, clasping one hand around the cold car handle. However, instead of opening, a loud alarm echoed through the wild and remote terrain.

***

"What are you doing here?" 

The words were spoken carefully, still Stiles scrambled backwards in surprise and _holy crap._ He couldn't help but gape at the handsome, middle-aged man, who came into his line of vision, looking unusually casual in a plain black tee and faded denim jeans. 

One, two seconds passed, as the guy observed him, eyes narrowed. They sweep curiously over his frame. Stiles uneasily shifted, grip subconsciously tightening on the handle of his jeep. 

"Just about to drive home" he answered quietly, shocking himself with how hoarse his voice sounded.

"With my car?"

Yeah - _wait what?_

"Dude, that's my car."

Suddenly the guy stalked closer with nostrils flared and eyebrows drawn. Stiles felt how his heart started to beat almost erratically. This was it, he thought. He was going to die. Though, a small part of his brain which didn't panicked appreciated the fact that this guy appeared to be hot like burning. 

"First of all Derek is fine. Secondly do you ever look at your car before you get in?" _Derek_ asked matter of factly, as he pushed him all too forcefully out of the way. After the alarm went off, Stiles pursed his lips, because of course he had to mix something up. 

"I do, but - " Stiles began, head jerking anxiously between Derek and the Cameron. He didn't know what he should address first, or address at all. "Um Listen - by the way I'm Stiles - and I only wanted to get to my jeep. I know I probably woke you up and all, but hey, at least your alarm worked, right?"

"Are you trying to be sarcastic?" Derek's tone seemed impassive, if not a bit amused. Smug, maybe - but whatever it was Stiles didn't had the mind to be curious because his eyes itched with sleep. _Great._

"Dude, I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

There was a small pause. Stiles hold his breath.  
He could practically feel Derek's eyes burning a hole into his side. That wasn't fair. Seriously, no one should look good while glaring him to death. 

"I saw a blue jeep not even a mile away from here on the right side of the road." Derek returned, pointing southwards. "That's probably yours."

"Really? Oh man, you just saved my life. I guess - "  
Stiles interrupted himself. "You see, that's perhaps a bit creepy but do you think you could give me your number, well, I mean if I happen to get lost again, or suddenly some wild animal decides to attack me out of nowhere or - "

In the meantime Derek crossed his arms and watched him patiently, rubbing a thumb over the perfectly placed stubble, like he found it secretly hilarious that Stiles was unable to stop the spew of babbles from his mouth. 

"Stiles." God, how smooth his name rolled of Derek's tongue. He wouldn't mind hearing it another time, possibly under other circumstances.

Derek's phone was pressed into his open hands.  
Stiles stared down, unable to summon a descent response. Somewhere in the distance birds banter in the trees, throwing quiet chirps and whistles into the forest. He quickly exchanged their numbers before returning it. 

"Eh, I should really go now and yeah - you can write me and then maybe we can talk or something else. Well, thanks for the help again" The words spilled out on their own accord, eager to escape the confines of his skull. Why couldn't he just stop talking? "Uh yeah, bye Derek!"

Stiles already began to walk backwards, squeaking and whirling around with flailing arms, when a tree trunk blocked the way. Although everything seemed to get lost beneath his cursing.

"Even the forest wants to kill me, I swear to God. Have some mercy!"

Derek watched him until his words completely faded away. 

***

_Beep._

_11:17:29 PM [530-862-..] : Derek? I hope this is the right number and I didn't mix it up again. I finally found my jeep - my beautiful baby!_

_11:20:45 PM [530-667-..] : Good. So you are safe?_

_11:20:58 PM [Stiles] : Yep, of course I am! Even if I weren't I have someone who would protected me from the dangerous night lol._

_11:23:11 PM [Derek] : I could kill you too._

_11:23:30 PM [Stiles] : No.._

_11:23:34 PM [Stiles] : Or do you want to? Crap_

_11:23:42 PM [Stiles] : I'm disappointed Derek I thought there was something between us :(_

_11:25:09 PM [Derek] : You don't even know me._

_11:25:30 PM [Stiles] : How about we change that? I mean getting to know each other. Just hanging out. There's this awesome restaurant, I swear they make the best curly fries on the whole freaking planet!_

_11:27:32 PM [Derek] : Like a date?_

_11:27:40 PM [Stiles] : Ajgkwbrxrje_

_11:27:41 PM [Stiles] : de..3.d..r3_

_11:27:50 PM [Stiles] : Shit, sorry I dropped the phone_

_11:28:04 PM [Derek] : So, is that a yes to the date?_

_11:28:20 PM [Stiles] : Yes! A thousand times. You wanna hear it in Spanish?_

_11:28:21 PM [Stiles] : Sí!_

_11:29:50 PM [Derek] : I already have second thoughts._

_11:29:59 PM [Stiles] : Believe me big guy you won't regret it!_

Derek glanced up from his phone, fingers pausing over the digital letters, while he suppressed a smile. 

No, he probably wouldn't.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every support!  
> And a huge thanks to all those people who read the fanfiction.  
> I hope you liked it =)


End file.
